SEXY ESPANTO
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Cuando una inocente broma de día de brujas es realizada por las amigas, un misterio se desata y una pasión se desborda. ONE-SHOT POR HALLOWEEN si quieren long fic avisen.


**SEXY ESPANTO.**

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes no son míos u.u más sin embargo la trama si x333 espero que disfruten de ella.**

Viernes 31 de Octubre, eso significaba muchos dulces y sobre todo… fiestas, una de las cosas más favoritas de Sakura en esas épocas, precisamente este día sus amigas y ella irían a la fiesta del chico más popular de toda la escuela. Sasori. Decir que Sakura estaba enamorada era poco, llevaba cerca de 5 años queriendo algo con aquel pelirrojo que, de vez en cuando le dirigía la palabra. Actualmente este pelirrojo tenia de novia a la más popular de la escuela, capitana del club de tenis Konan; la pobre pelirrosa ya se había resignado pero aun así iría a aquella fiesta.

—Sakura, puedes apurarte—Mandaba histérica la Yamanaka.

—Ya voy cerda, que sus novios las esperen como dos horas antes no es mi culpa—Regañaba la pelirrosa.

—Pequeña Sakura, ya consigue un novio amargada—Comentaba Temari—Mi Shikamaru y los chicos solo… nos aman profundamente—Dramatizaba.

—Como sea, ya estoy—Dijo Saliendo vestida de Sailor Moon.

—Pero… ¡Que hermosa te ves Sakura! —Admiraba Tenten—Seguro hoy conquistas a alguien.

—Oh vamos, cállense. Apurémonos— Dijo saliendo del departamento.

Así tomaron camino hacia la casa del pelirrojo, cuando de pronto al ver a Sakura inmersa en sus pensamientos las demás se juntaron.

—Oigan—Hablo Ino— Hagámosle una pequeña bromita a Sakura…

—Creo que eso está mal—Comentaba penosa Hinata—NO hay que hacerlo chicos..

—Vamos Hinata-chan, es halloween—Animaba su novio.

—Si lo hacemos, pero… ¿Cómo o con qué? —Indagaba una traviesa Matsuri.

—Sakura es muy miedosa y terca, siempre acepta desafíos. El plan es…—Así la Yamanaka y los demás empezaron a planear su jugada.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la fiesta, empezaron a tomar de aquella bebida de dudosa procedencia pero con un delicioso sabor, "bomba maligna" Así la había llamado Deidara, uno de los mejores amigos del pelirrojo. Sakura al ver al pelirrojo con su novia, fue bebiendo y bebiendo hasta estar demasiado briaga como para decir cosas coherentes.

—Te lo digo cerda…—Hipó—Sho… Shoo que ays lo pinches amo—Se recargaba en Hinata—No inventes.., Hinata ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?

—Oye frenteee— Canturreó la rubia— Te animarías a cumplir un reto o ¿eres demasiado miedosa?

—Clarooo Claro, yo hago todo—Decía decidida.

Las chicas la llevaron hacia el panteón privado más grande de la ciudad, el cual, estaba abierto y la dirigieron hacia la capilla más cercana de este. La pelirrosa con la larga caminata y el aire frio, había ya recobrado la conciencia y estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

—Chicas… seguras que es aquí... ¿Por qué yo? —Preguntaba muy miedosa— No quiero hacerlo, vámonos—Lloriqueaba.

—Ahora te esperas Sakura, para que te comprometes—Habló Temari— Mira es simple, tienes que meterte aquí— Señaló la iglesia.

—Y bueno frente, solo te quedas una hora aquí sola y ya está—Argumentaba Ino que vestía de gatita— Si no aguantas pues tu castigo será vergonzoso.

—Vamos Saku, tu puedes—Animaba Hinata.

—De acuerdo, aquí voy—Apenas se metió a aquel oscuro lugar y sintió como la puerta era cerrada a su espalda— ¡Ah!

Las chicas afuera morían de risa mientras se colocaban detrás de unos árboles para esperar a que la pelirrosa saliera lloriqueando.

—Vamos Sakura, tu puedes…—Se decía a ella misma mientras se frotaba los brazos.

De pronto una sombra paso rápidamente por un costado.

—Seguro son ellas, vamos Saku…— Se animaba mas y mas pus el miedo era grande.

De pronto el cuerpo d alguien estaba frente a ella, al ver esa imponente sombra se quedo helada. Unos ojos rojos sobresalían de esa sombra siniestra, inconscientemente se sentó en una banca de aquel recinto.

— ¿Q- Qui- quien eres tú? —Preguntó aterrada— Yo… Yo no quiero molestarte, es un reto… no me hagas daño.

—Que molestia—Susurró—Levántate—Sentenció.

Así la pelirrosa obedeció con temor flor de piel, muy lento se iba parando de aquel banco.

—Acércate, no te hare nada—Habló la misteriosa sombra.

La chica lentamente se fue acercando y al hacerlo pudo divisar a aquel ser que con la luz de la luna llena se veía tremendamente bien, era un hombre que era más que perfecto… Un adonis a la luz de la luna donde ese color bañaba su ser y le hacia un aire muy… ¿Sexy?... Negó varias veces y se acerco hasta quedar frente a aquel magnifico espécimen.

—Eres muy bella pequeña—La miraba descaradamente— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sa… Saku… Sakura, señor—Lo miraba directamente a esos hinoptizantes ojos rojos.

Una tensión en el ambiente se hizo de repente, el deseo mutuo se podía ver a simple vista, Sakura no entendía el por qué se sentía atraída a ese grado a aquel misterioso y de algún modo excitante ser. Nunca había deseado estar en los brazos de un hombre con tanta intensidad, ni siquiera con Sasori sentía aquel deseo. O mismo sucedía con él, nunca había tenido un deseo tan grande por una humana simple, ni siquiera a la hora de alimentarse. Esto le ganaba más de lo que esperaba, esto le era desesperante y lo sacaba de juicio, con solo mirarla en ese mini traje ya se ponía muy duro.

—Yo… bueno yo…—Trataba de hablar la pelirrosa.

—Así que, por un reto patético estas aquí—Aseguro el joven.

—Si, suena tonto pero estaba algo mal y…—Al tratar de poner una excusa perdió el equilibrio. Antes de tocar el suelo unos brazos en su cintura detuvieron el golpe.

Con solo una mirada muy directa fue más que suficiente para que el deseo se apoderara de ambos. Un beso fogoso fue el que encendió la llama del deseo en ambos, al diablo con todo.

Los labios de aquel misterioso hombre eran muy fríos y ardientes a la vez, la chica se volvía loca de las emociones que vivía en ese momento. Para el esos labio mortales eran una adicción, una excitante adicción con sabor a fresas, el olor a sexo se respiraba en el aire. Poco a poco la ropa de ambos fue desprendiéndose, las caricias que ese hombre le repartía en sus pechos la volvían loica.

—Agh, mas joder más —Gemía excitada y absorta en el placer.

—Sasuke, llámame Sasuke—Ronroneo.

—Mmmm Sasuke si—Ronroneaba en su cerca de sus oídos.

Los besos fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a la feminidad de la pelirrosa, donde ataco con su lengua muy rápido volviendo loca a la chica. Aquella lengua se movía con maestría en la feminidad de la chica, su sabor lo embriagaba y hacia adicto, un sabor muy especial y sensual.

—Sakura eres deliciosa—Llamaba el joven mientras lamia sus largos dedos.

—Piedad Sasuke, hazme tuya…—Rogaba impaciente.

—Querida niña, apenas comenzamos— La besó con demanda—Eres perfecta.

—Por favor… en una hora me tengo que ir— Gemía ante las caricias que le repartía.

El al escuchar esto le empezó a abrir las piernas y a besarla con más pasión, deseo, necesidad y… ¿cariño? La chica se sentía en la gloria, a pesar de ser virgen creía que era lo mejor que había sobre todos los hombres. Al pensar en su virginidad se detuvo y miro miedosa al chico.

—Sasuke… yo…—Lo miraba atemorizada.

—Lo sé, descuida— La beso y acaricio— ¿Te gustaría estar conmigo para la eternidad _Cara mía_?

—Se que suena loco pero…—Gimió al sentir la erección de Sasuke— Si, me gustaría más que nada en este mundo.

Con una sonrisa el pelinegro se acerco a besar su cuelo y morderlo, el dolor era soportable y a su vez muy sensual, o al menos eso creía la pelirrosa. Sentía como de alguna manera le absorbía algo. Y así lentamente mientras besaba y sorbía su sangre la fue penetrando.

—Agh—Se quejó— Sasuke…kun

Alzó la mirada y la beso con a pasión y afecto que le tenía, aun no sabía el porqué esa niña lo volvía tan loco y deseoso de estar solo con ella pero ya no importaba mas. Esperó hasta que la chica se moviera indicando que ya estaba lista, entonces las penetraciones se hicieron duras, apasionadas y cariñosas.

—Mas Sasuke…Oh

—Sakura, dulce niña mía—Ronroneo

—Si tuya, hasta la eternidad—gemía de placer.

Las estocadas al poco tiempo se hicieron duras, lentas y precisas hasta que ambo se vinieron en un orgasmo único y demasiado satisfactorio. Con un grito reclamando el nombre del otro terminaron su acto amoroso.

Mientras tanto, afuera entre los arboles unas chicas veían preocupadas aquel recinto.

— ¿Crees que este bien Sakura? — Preguntaba ya preocupada Tenten.

—Yo supongo, es una cabezona—Comento Ino aunque por dentro estaba preocupada.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a verla, ya va una hora y media—Comentaba Matsuri.

Así todas lentamente se iban acercando.

La pelirrosa de nuevo vestida miraba a Sasuke embelesada aunque el miedo la invadió de pronto.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿Te volveré a ver? —Indago tristemente.

—Claro que si amor mío, recuerda que me perteneces—Le dijo mientras la acariciaba— Vienen tus amigas, tengo que irme

—Pero… ¿Cuándo te veré? —Se sentía nerviosa e inquieta por saber.

—Esta noche en tu casa, iré por ti. Prepárate para una eternidad junto a mí. —La beso— Aunque no sé si quieras dejar esta ciudad y lugar para empezar juntos una nueva vida lejos…

—Contigo lo que sea— Miro sus colmillos— Yo que no creía en vampiros mira donde fui a parar—Bromeo.

—Pues pequeña mía, también tu eres una— La beso—Nos vemos.

La chica se quedo sentada en la banca y escuchó como la puerta era abierta.

— ¡SAKURA! —Chilló Ino— Vaya veo que estas bien…

—Pues sí, si lo estoy—Afirmaba feliz.

—Bueno Sakura, lamentamos esta broma—Dijo arrepentida Hinata.

—No se preocupen se los agradezco, por cierto mañana parto de la ciudad.

— ¡¿Qué?! Estás loca, porque hasta ahora nos avisas—Reclamaba Temari.

—Digamos que fue de último minuto—Dijo al recordar a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué diablos pasó adentro? —Indagaba curiosa Ino al ver una marca de colmillos y los labios de la chica hinchados.

—Nada, bueno… me voy a mi casa, nos vemos—Se fue como rayo.

Esto quizá fuera una locura pero mientras estuviera a su lado, a ella no le importaba nunca más ver a todos. Todo valía la pena por él… una eternidad placentera y con un amor vampírico le esperaba, ¿Qué más quería en el mundo? Al diablo Sasori y su novia. Ella ya tenía a alguien que la quería y era terriblemente Sexy.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Merezco algún Review o tomatazos xP**

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO O POCO XD**

 **PRONTO ACTUALIZARE TODO UuU LO PROMETO. Y HARE UNAS PETICIONES PENDIENTES. GRACIAS A TODOS LOQ UE ME LEEN Y ME AYUAN A MEJORAR COMO ESCRITORA, UN ABRAZO A TODOS LOS FANS DEL SASUSAKU 3 LOS AMO Y A LOS DE LAS PAREJAS FINALES DEL MANGA, (QUERIA GAAMATSU XC) NOS LEEMOS PRONTO Y FELIZ HALLOWEEN.**


End file.
